Die Wahrheit im Mythos
by KittyThompson
Summary: Temperance Brennan ist Wissenschaftlerin und glaubt nicht an Mythen und mystische Wesen. Bis Booth angeschossen wird und sich ihre Welt total auf den Kopf stellt.


Nein! Die Story ist kein Crossover. Zumindest nicht in meinen Augen. Es ist eine Bones-Story, auch wenn ich Buffy in zwei oder drei Sätzen andeutungsweise erwähne. Aber mehr ist es nicht.

Ich bin gespannt, ob sie euch gefällt. Mir gefällt sie jedenfalls. :D Sie spielt irgendwo um Staffel 2 rum, denke ich und ist zugegebenermaßen schon etwas älter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

"Tempe, ich bin fertig." Angela kam die Treppe im Labor nach oben gelaufen und blickte auf die Knochen hinab, die hier von Bones, Zack und Hodgins betrachtet wurden.

"Ich bin jetzt wirklich neugierig, nach dem, was wir heraus gefunden haben."

"Du bist neugierig?", fragte Booth sie und gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, ich hatte Parker und Dank dieser Knochen da musste ich ihn wieder zu Rebecca bringen. Wenn das nicht wichtig ist." Er war ein wenig ärgerlich, hauptsächlich um seine Trauer über das verlorene Wochenende zu überspielen.

Angela tippte auf dem Computer herum und sagte dann: "Voila, das ist sie. Das ist…"

"… Sandrine Gaultier."

"Wow. Du fängst ja immer früher mit dem Spekulieren an." Hodgins lachte.

"Wenn er immer so treffsicher spekuliert, sollte er weiter machen." Angela starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Bones blickte verwirrt von ihrer Freundin zu ihrem Partner hinüber. Dann sah sie wieder Angela an. "Sag nicht, das stimmt. Dann wäre ich jetzt ein wenig frustriert."

"Doch. Es stimmt. Ich habe eine Vermisstenanzeige gefunden."

"Woher kennen Sie die Frau?" Zack blickte Booth neugierig an.

Hodgins grinste und senkte die Stimme. "Vielleicht ´ne Verflossene."

"Wohl kaum", sagte Bones. "Die Frau ist seit fast 200 Jahren tot. Und Booth mag ein wenig älter sein, aber so alt dann wohl doch noch nicht."

"200 Jahre?", fragte Angela. "Wieso habe ich dann in der Datenbank eine Vermisstenanzeige gefunden."

Booth räusperte sich. "Weil das FBI vor ein paar Jahrzehnten angefangen hat, alte Vermisstenanzeigen zu konservieren. Das war zu der Zeit, wo man anfing, alte Skelette zuordnen zu können."

"Perfekt." Bones zeigte auf die Frau vor sich. "Sandrine Gaultier. Gestorben vor circa 180 Jahren. Wieder ein gelöster Fall." Bedauernd sah sie Booth an. "Vielleicht kannst du Rebecca ja noch anrufen. Das ist kein Fall fürs FBI."

"Wieso?", fragte Hodgins. "Wenn es Mord ist, dann schon. Mord verjährt nie."

"Aber die Mörder sterben. An Altersschwäche." Zack sah ihn an.

"Oh… hatte ich ganz vergessen."

Booth winkte ab. "Rebecca ist mit Parker in einen Freizeitpark gefahren. Damit er nicht traurig ist." Er ging zu Bones und blickte sie an. "Ich habe also frei. Und da das hier kein Fall ist, werden wir zwei ins Kino gehen."

"Wie? Wieso?" Bones blickte ihn verwirrt an. Angela neben ihr nickte hastig und stieß Hodgins in die Seite, als der fragte, ob sie alle mitkommen könnten. "Ich möchte gar nicht ins Kino."

"Der Film ist gut, er wird dir gefallen."

"Du weißt doch, dass diese Filme nicht ganz mein Ding sind." Sie wandte sich um.

Booth grübelte. "Es kommen Skelette vor. Viele Skelette."

"Horrorfilm?", mutmaßte Hodgins.

"Nein. Ich schleppe Bones bestimmt nicht in einen Horrorfilm." Hastig winkte der Agent ab. "Sie würde jeden Mord und jedes Opfer analysieren."

Bones war stehen geblieben und sah ihn an. "Skelette?"

"Ja. Es ist so eine Art… historischer Film." Er sah wie sie schwankte. "Komm schon, Bones, sag ja. Drei Stunden mal ausspannen."

"Sie geht mit", sagte Angela. "Und wenn ich sie fessle und in dein Auto setze."

Bones zog ihren Kittel aus. "Ich hole nur meine Jacke. Gewalt ist nicht nötig."

"Yessssss." Booth grinste.

Zack trat neben Booth und blickte ihn von der Seite an. "Ein historischer Film mit Skeletten? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass im Moment so etwas im Kino läuft."

Auch Hodgins grübelte. "Ich auch nicht. Angela und ich wollten auch schon mal gehen. Wie heißt der Film?"

"Fluch der Karibik", sagte Booth schnell und ging dann auf Bones zu. "Können wir?"

Sie blickte ihre lachenden Mitarbeiter an und nickte ihm dann zu. "Natürlich. Gehen wir. Aber nach dem Film will ich wieder hierher, okay?"

Booth schwankte und grinste leicht. "Mal sehen."

Die beiden verschwanden und Zack wollte die Knochen wieder zusammen suchen. Doch Hodgins hielt ihn zurück. "Komm schon. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, woran sie starb."

"Warum? Es interessiert keinen."

Angela trat neben die Jungs. "Doch, mich. Und außerdem ist das unser Job. Vielleicht finden wir ja noch Angehörige. Nachfahren muss man wohl in dem Fall sagen." Sie stieß Zack leicht an. "Leg los. Woran ist sie gestorben?"

* * *

"Ich erkenne den Sinn nicht ganz. Warum zahlen die Menschen Geld für etwas, was später auch im Fernsehen läuft? Und dann kaufen sie noch überteuerte Lebensmittel und Getränke. Natürlich nicht ohne sich darüber aufzuregen. Aber sie kommen immer wieder." Interessiert und mit ihrem typisch forschenden Blick beobachtete sie die Menschen um sich herum.

"Gemeinschaft, Bones. Es macht einfach viel mehr Spaß, einen Film mit anderen Menschen zusammen zu gucken. Zusammen mit ihnen zu lachen, mitzufiebern." Er hielt ihr eine Tüte Popcorn hin. "Zu essen."

Sie nahm sich ein paar der Süßigkeiten und aß sie. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen. "Ich war lange nicht mehr im Kino", gestand sie leise.

Booth bemerkte den traurigen Tonfall und blickte sie von der Seite an. "Seit deine Eltern verschwunden sind?"

"Ja." Sie nickte und nahm sich noch ein wenig Popcorn. "Mit Russ war ich früher oft im Kino, wobei die bei uns nicht so groß waren wie das hier. Ich…"

Er grinste. "Komm, sag es."

Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an. "Ich habe es geliebt."

"Habt ihr auch immer andere Leute mit Popcorn beworfen?", fragte Booth grinsend und lachte, als sie ihn empört ansah. "Also nicht."

"Sowas tut man nicht."

"Natürlich nicht. Würde ich auch nie…" Er räusperte sich.

"Es geht los", sagte sie, als das Licht ausging.

Booth musste lachen. Sie war plötzlich richtig aufgeregt. "Bones, ich muss dir was gestehen. Das ist kein Dokumentarfilm oder sowas."

Sie sah ihn im Halbdunkel an. "Selbst ich habe von dem Film schon gehört. Da spielt Johnny Depp mit. Und Orlando Bloom."

"Wie jetzt? Seit wann kennst du Schauspieler?"

"Seit ich dich kenne, habe ich angefangen, mich für einige Dinge wieder zu interessieren. Und Herr der Ringe habe ich Zuhause auf DVD. Ich mochte die Bücher und war neugierig, wie sie verfilmt wurden. Daher kenne ich Orlando Bloom." Sie schwieg kurz. "Wegen ihm wollte ich 'Fluch der Karibik' sowieso schauen."

Booth war wirklich erstaunt. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit vorgenommen, nicht mehr wegen Bones überrascht zu sein, aber sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn zu verblüffen. "Du hast DVDs aber keinen Fernseher?"

"Richtig." Sie lachte leise und fügte dann erklärend hinzu: "Aber ich habe einen Laptop."

Er stöhnte auf, hörte sie neben sich leise lachen und entschied, dass es egal war, ob sie ihn überraschte. Solange sie auch außerhalb ihres geliebten Labors glücklich war, hatte er etwas Gutes getan.

* * *

Der Film war amüsanter als Booth es sich je hätte vorstellen können, was aber hauptsächlich an den Kommentaren seiner Begleitung lag. Denn Bones konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, den Sinn eines Fluchs zu analysieren und die Skelette im Film nach Verwesungsgrad einzustufen. Zum Glück lief der Film schon eine ganze Weile und das Kino war nicht so gut besucht, so dass ihre Diskussionen niemanden störten.

Lachend verließen sie nach einigen Stunden das Gebäude. Bones erläuterte Booth noch ihre Ideen für eine Lagerung eines solchen Fundes von alten Skeletten und ihre Planung für einen Urlaub in der Karibik.

"Willst du die Black Pearl suchen, oder was?"

"Warum nicht? Das wäre doch mal interessant." Sie strahlte ihn an und hängte sich bei ihm ein. "Ein Piratenschatz, eine verwunschene Crew. Wäre das nichts für dich?"

"Wenn das eine Einladung für einen Urlaub sein soll, dann nehme ich an." Er sah, wie sie den Kopf senkte und leicht rot wurde. "Das war ein Witz, Bones. Wir zwei haben doch überhaupt keine Zeit für Urlaub."

"Ach komm", murmelte sie und zog ihn von seinem Auto weg. "Du hast doch nur Angst davor, Sullivan über den Weg zu schippern."

Booth rollte mit den Augen. "Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Aber glaub mir, wenn es dort einen Piratenschatz gab, hat er ihn schon gefunden. Er hat einfach immer so ein Glück." Verwundert sah er sich um. "Wohin gehen wir?"

"Ich würde gern noch ein Stück laufen. Die Nachtluft genießen. Mal ausspannen. Also genau das, was du wohl mit deiner Einladung erreichen wolltest."

Natürlich hatte er das erreichen wollen, aber sie ging nur sehr selten darauf ein. Das musste er ausnutzen. "Gehen wir noch was Essen? Da hinten ist ein kleiner Park. Irgendwo in der Nähe soll es ein tolles thailändisches Restaurant geben."

Sie schwieg kurz und nickte dann. "Warum nicht." Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Arm, den sie bis jetzt umklammert hatte. Sie wollte sich von ihm lösen, berührte dabei seine Hand und legte ihre Finger darum. "Was ist los mit dir? Frierst du?"

"Nein", sagte er. Seine Stimme war ein wenig belegt, als er auf seine Hand blickte. "Schlechte Durchblutung." Er grinste. "Nein, ich möchte jetzt keine wissenschaftliche Analyse, okay?"

"Okay." Wieder dieser kurze Blick von der Seite. "Vielleicht kann ich dich ja ein wenig wärmen."

Booth war erstaunt. Flirtete sie hier etwa mit ihm? Bones flirtete mit ihm. Eindeutig. Nicht, dass er damit ein Problem hätte, aber… Er schwieg und beschloss, es zu genießen. Ein Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht, als er leicht den Kopf in den Nacken legte und in den Sternenhimmel hinauf schaute.

* * *

Bones fand es lustig, wie unsicher ihr Partner geworden war. Sie hatte den Abend mit ihm sehr genossen, zumindest ab dem Moment, als sie aufgehört hatte, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob sie im Labor vielleicht gebraucht werden würde. Da sie ihren Partner als sehr stur kannte, so stur, wie sie selber auch war, hatte sie sich schließlich damit abgefunden, sich ein paar Stunden entspannen zu müssen. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, genoss sie die wenigen privaten Momente mit ihm jedes Mal in vollen Zügen. Sie redete gern mit ihm, stritt gern mit ihm, schwieg gern mit ihm.

'Wir passen nicht zusammen', dachte sie und lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen Oberarm. 'Wir sind uns viel zu ähnlich. Stur, verschlossen. Das würde einfach nie gut gehen.'

Wieder sah sie ihn an und spürte plötzlich etwas, wenn sie in sein Gesicht sah. Etwas, was nie zuvor da gewesen war oder was sie richtig gut hatte ignorieren können. Ein leichtes Kribbeln. 'Das ist nicht gut, Temperance', sagte sie gedanklich zu sich selber. 'Das wird in einer Katastrophe enden.'

Als sie wieder zu ihm hoch sah, erwiderte er den Blick und lächelte. "Alles okay?"

Sie nickte und schob ihre Finger zwischen seine. Es fühlte sich gut an, seine Hand zu halten. Sie war so kühl und stark, wie der ganze Mann. "Alles okay. Ich denke nur mal wieder zu viel."

"Kann ich was tun, damit du aufhörst zu denken?"

"Wir könnten essen gehen."

"Oder ihr könntet mir euer Geld geben, bevor ich euch eine Kugel in den Schädel blase. Wobei das natürlich auch gut gegen Denken hilft."

Bones blickte den Junkie an, der zitternd, in Lumpen gehüllt, aber mit einer sehr funktionstüchtig aussehenden Waffe vor ihnen stand. "Verschwinde", knurrte sie, wütend darüber, dass dieser Typ ihr den Abend vermasseln wollte.

"Bones", zischte Booth. Er zog seine Brieftasche und warf sie dem Junkie zu. "Hier nimm und verschwinde."

"Du kannst ihn doch nicht so einfach entkommen lassen."

"Der Typ ist völlig breit. Mit Vernunft kommst du da nicht weit." Ruhig blieb er stehen.

"Aber…"

"Schnauze, du Schlampe. Halt die Schnauze", schrie der Mann sie an. Die Waffe zitterte. Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß und seine Augen wirkten übergroß und dunkel.

Bones war empört über die Anrede. Sie blickte Booth an, schwankte ein wenig, machte einen winzigen Schritt zur Seite, aber für den Angreifer war das zuviel. Er drückte ab. Drei Mal. Die Schüsse hallten durch die Nacht. Booth, der sich schützend vor sie geworfen hatte, sank stöhnend zu Boden und blieb dort bewusstlos liegen.

"Scheiße", nuschelte der Junkie, drehte sich um und rannte davon. Seine Schritte verhallten in der Nacht, es wurde wieder still.

Bones verstand nicht, was passiert war, blickte ungefähr eine Minute lang in die Dunkelheit, in der der Angreifer verschwunden war und ließ dann ihren Blick zu ihrem Partner hinab gleiten, der zusammengekrümmt vor ihren Füßen lag.


End file.
